1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for capturing an image in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal is an electronic device providing a function in which a user exchanges voice and data communication with another user while the user is moving. With the diversification and development of an environment for mobile communication, the user may now use an Audio On Demand (AOD) or Video On Demand (VOD) services to communicate with another user in real-time through the use of a camera installed in the portable terminal, download and play a game application, or watch Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) by using a DMB receiver.
When the portable terminal enters a capture mode for capturing an image, the camera module is driven to change to a preview mode. Next, an image provided by the camera module is displayed by a display unit of the portable terminal.
When a capture key (e.g. a shutter key) for capturing an image (e.g. a still image) is pressed in the preview mode, the camera module captures an image only after being changed from the preview mode to the capture mode. At this time, the camera module needs a predetermined time period to be changed from the preview mode to the capture mode.
For example, the camera module needs 300 to 700 ms to be changed from the preview mode to the capture mode, and this time period implies that a delay of 300 to 700 ms occurs between a time point of the user's pressing the capture key and a time point of actually capturing an image by the camera module.
Namely, due to a shutter lag phenomenon caused by the delay resulting from the above mode change, inconvenience is caused to the user in that when capturing an image, he/she cannot but capture a target at a desired time point.
Therefore, there has been a need for solving the above shutter lag phenomenon as soon as possible.